


Crowning Glory

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Married Couple, Modernized Granada Sherlock in the BBC Sherlock world, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly is quite fond of her husband's hair.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts), [happyeverafter72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/gifts).



> Inspired by happyeverafter72's fluff prompt "playing with each other's hair," which afteriwake sent me for this ship.

“The suspect, of course, thought Elsie had sent the message. That’s the beauty of the cypher, Molly – a difference in handwriting isn’t noticeable when the characters are stick figures.”

Molly Holmes chuckled as her husband regaled her with the story of his latest case. She sat on “her” end of the sitting room sofa with her husband’s head in her lap as the rest of his long, lean form was stretch out along the length of the sofa, his hands either folded at his waist or emphasizing his words with gestures.

For her part, Molly listened attentively as her hands played with his hair. She loved his hair – so thick and soft. It frequently ended up in his eyes when he was bent over a microscope and she never hesitated to brush it back.

Her favorite, though, was when he was just out of the shower and his wet hair was combed back. It looked so severe on him that she just had to dishevel it, often by dragging him to bed.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes buried his face in his wife’s hair, his arm around her waist holding her close. While he loved all of Molly’s traits, he had a particular fondness for her hair. Before they had started dating, before he was even fully aware that he was attracted to her, her swaying ponytail in the path lab at Bart’s drove him to distraction more times then he cared to admit. He had often itched to pull on it, gently of course, just to see what she’d do.

Once he realized exactly how attracted he was to her, Sherlock often found himself wanting to tug on her ponytail in order to raise her face to his, a smile or a kiss being his reward. It wasn’t long after that that he imagined her hair spread across the pillow as they made love in his bed.

_Of course, the reality is much better than any fantasy._ He idly played with one lock as he watched her sleep, loving the serenity of her face. “What will our child look like?” he wondered softly. Molly’s doctor had just confirmed the pregnancy that Sherlock had suspected for almost two weeks and the two of them couldn’t have been happier.

“Brown hair, definitely,” Molly murmured, her eyes still closed.

Sherlock chuckled. “I think it’s also safe to assume our child will be adorable, provided they look like you.”

She opened her eyes to grin at him. “You’re not so bad yourself, sexy.”

He grinned back before lowering his head to kiss her softly.


End file.
